


santa baby

by Coldlady4



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: Charity finds herself alone in the house morning day on her day off and after everyone leaves for that  morning  well…
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

A familiar song start up through the speakers.

Santa baby plays at full volume.

Blowing out a puff of air, Charity starts swaying her hips in time to the music and Starts to sing along to it.

she rolls her hips and moves the white tinsel around her body .

The front door opens

She is a vision, Vanessa thinks. She’s wearing a red silky nightdresses . It ends mid thigh .

Charity turns and notices Vanessa standing there.

" you can definitely be my Santa baby".

"Oh yeah? I can arrange for you to have a bit more a longer private show later ,babe,” Charity says with a terrible wink.

Vanessa grins "works for me, turning her head to the said and kissing charity braking the kiss but in the mean time a little action reply is in order."

Without waiting for a replied Vanessa walked over to the Speakers and then Hips don't lie starts playing .

"Babes"

"Shhh it'll be just like the gay club only better",Vanessa slices her arms around Charity's neck moving in so that they're pressed against one another .Charity's hands frame Vanessa's hips, pulling her even closer as they start to move together swaying to the beat .


	2. Chapter 2

~One hour later~

Vanessa quickly fell over her own feet when she saw Rhona’s name flashed across her phone screen and she noticed the twenty missed calls and the thirteen texts,

  
I better go lady muck want's a word with me and paddy .

"Ness that no way to talk about Rhona".

Vanessa give charity a pointed look "I talking about Kim Tate actually.

All the vet wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with her girlfriend and boys and watch a mind-numbing movie.

As Vanessa walked up the steps to the small cottage nothing but silence could be heard as soon as she reached the front door. Vanessa winced internally, she had really been looking forward to spending time with the boys but it

  
I phoned faith earlier and she's agreed to have the boys and Sarah tonight ,Noah staying over night with Sam and Samson .

  
"Right Let's do it!" time for your private show.

Charity sways her hips as she walks forward, the fabric of her night dress clinging in all of the right places way to her backside. Vanessa's tongue darts out over her dry lips.The rhythm of the music starts to slowly pick up a little bit and charity leans right in her face, holding herself up with a hand on either side of Vanessa's head. Her lips ghost across the other woman's ear, making Vanessa shudder in anticipation of what else   
charity might do next "By the way, this isn't my first rodeo…"

Taking advantage of Vanessa's parted lips, she slips her tongue inside the other woman's mouth, deepening the already intimate kiss.  
Vanessa felt charity's hands slip under her shirt, hot against her skin, teasing path down Vanessa's throat to her delightfully shaped breasts, charity's lips closed over the side of her neck sucking on it lightly. Vanessa groaned and   
tangled her fingers in charity's hair, holding her head in place lingered a while, but it was a mere stop on her journey, a brief and pleasant pause before resuming her meandering trail down . Parting her thighs, charity settled between them .

Have I told you lately how much I love you?”  
“Well, maybe not in the last ten minutes,” charity noted dryly.  
Vanessa smiled,


End file.
